Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -1 \times -\dfrac{38}{50} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -1 = -\dfrac{10}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -\dfrac{38}{50} = -\dfrac{19}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{19}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{19}{25} } = \dfrac{-1 \times -19 } {1 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{19}{25} } = \dfrac{19}{25} $